Mengandalkanmu
by misorai
Summary: Dia adalah orang yang selalu meneriakkan keadilan, yang selalu membersihkan taman kota walaupun tidak ada yang membayarnya, yang selalu mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Aku pikir aku bisa membantunya, aku pikir aku bisa melindungi bakat Ueki. /friendship atau romance tergantung reader/ review?


_Disclaimer: Law of Ueki dan Law of Ueki Plus karangan Fukuchi Tsubasa. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain melatih menulis. He._

_Warning(s): OOC. Typo. Alur ga jelas. No silent reader, please? Kayaknya hampir semua fic aku gini deh. Italic di cerita untuk flashback kata-kata ueki, pikiran mori, dan bahasa asing._

_Enjoy._

**Mengandalkanmu  
**by misorai

* * *

Aku menatap punggung orang di depanku. Dia adalah orang yang selalu meneriakkan keadilan, yang selalu membersihkan taman kota walaupun tidak ada yang membayarnya, yang selalu mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Dia sedang menggesek-gesek sapunya ke kiri-kanan dengan semangat. Rasanya sudah rutinitasnya pergi ke taman ini sepulang sekolah, lalu ke taman di sana, taman di sana juga, sepertinya seluruh taman kota sudah ia—atau kami?—bersihkan.

"Mori," katanya menyapaku yang masih mematung dengan sapu di tanganku, "kalau kau terlalu lelah, kau pulang saja. Aku akan membersihkan sisanya."

_Ueki, sepertinya sampai kapanpun …_

"Aku tidak lelah!" sergahku cepat. Buru-buru aku ikut membantu Ueki menyapu taman. "Lihat! Aku masih penuh semangat!"

… _aku hanya akan tetap menatap punggungmu._

.::***::.

Aku dan Ueki sedang berjalan bersama, menuju taman dekat sekolah. Sebenarnya, Ueki tidak memintaku untuk membantunya membersihkan taman. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Ueki tidak pernah mengajakku membersihkan taman. Akulah yang selalu mengikutinya. Sejak aku mengetahui pertarungan yang diikuti Ueki lima tahun yang lalu, aku menjadi selalu mengikuti Ueki kemanapun ia pergi.

Awalnya aku hanya ingin memastikan Ueki tidak menggunakan kekuatannya secara sembarangan yang mengakibatkan bakatnya berkurang satu. Namun, itu malah menjadi kebiasaan, bagiku maupun bagi Ueki.

Aku selalu sesumbar mengatakan akan melindungi bakat Ueki. Aku pikir aku bisa membantunya, aku pikir aku bisa melindungi bakat Ueki.

_Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya …_

"AAH! Aku lupa ada tugas!" kataku kaget setelah selesai membersihkan salah satu taman. Aku melihat jam tanganku, sudah jam lima sore. "Soalnya ada banyak, lagi!"

Aku melirik Ueki. Ia tampak tidak memperhatikanku, ia terlalu asyik dengan pekerjaannya—menyapu. Aku sedikit lega ia tidak mendengarku. Kalau ia mendengarku, mungkin ia menawarkan bantuan, mungkin ia mengajakku mengerjakannya bersama, atau mungkin ia menyuruhku pulang duluan untuk mengerjakannya. Otak encer Ueki sih, lima menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mengerjakan PR yang sangat banyak itu.

"Oh iya Mori," kata Ueki membangunkanku dari lamunan. Kenapa Ueki selalu menyapaku saat aku melamun? "Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas?"

… _akulah yang dilindungi dan diselamatkan Ueki._

_Akan tetapi, aku …_

"Belum," jawabku, berusaha terdengar acuh tak acuh.

"Oh," kata Ueki. "Memang susah sekali ya? Mau mengerjakan bersama?"

Tuh. Benar 'kan, apa kataku.

Tanpa kuinginkan, aku menjawab Ueki dengan ketus. "Untuk apa? Toh kau sendiri juga bisa selesai hanya dengan waktu kurang dari lima menit. Nanti aku tertinggal. Otakmu kan sangat encer."

… _aku tidak suka bergantung pada orang lain._

"Loh? Kau juga pintar kok."

_Kau tidak mendengarku? Aku sudah bilang. Aku benci bergantung pada orang lain. Kalau kita mengerjakan bersama, pasti pada akhirnya kau mengajarkanku semuanya. Sedangkan aku hanya mengandalkanmu untuk mengajariku. Lalu pekerjaanmu yang seharusnya selesai dalam waktu singkat menjadi sangat lama._

_Karena itulah kau benci mengandalkan orang. Aku hanya akan menyulitkan semua orang._

.::***::.

Pada akhirnya, aku setuju untuk mengerjakannya bersama. Aku bertekad tidak akan menjadi beban Ueki. Aku belajar semalaman, mengerjakan tugas sebanyak yang aku bisa. _Kali ini, kaulah yang akan melihat punggungku. Mengandalkanku._

"Mori, soal ini kau menjawabnya salah," kata Ueki seraya menunjuk buku tugasku. Kami berdua sedang berada di dalam kamar Ueki, mengerjakan tugas bersama. Ceritanya sih.

Aku menunduk. "Lalu jawabannya … ?"

Kenapa? Bukankah aku benci mengandalkan orang lain? Kenapa aku malah bertanya kepadanya? Aku kan membawa buku pelajaran. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri.

"Jawabannya A."

Aku segera memperbaiki jawaban di bukuku. Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti soal ini. Aku melirik Ueki, hendak bertanya. Tapi segera kututup rapat-rapat mulutku, bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengandalkan Ueki lagi?

"Kau tidak mengerti? Mau kuajarkan?"

Aku meremas rokku. "Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri."

Ueki menaikkan alisnya heran, tetapi ia tampak tidak terlalu memikirkannya. "Baiklah."

Dan kami kembali mengerjakannya dalam diam. Tepatnya, aku mengerjakan, Ueki memperhatikan pekerjaanku. Saat aku datang ke rumahnya, ternyata Ueki sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Dasar bodoh. Untuk apa dia mengajakku mengerjakan bersama, kalau dia sudah selesai?

Aku menemukan beberapa soal yang tidak bisa kukerjakan. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya pada Ueki. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tetapi ia selalu tahu saat aku kesulitan mengerjakan soal.

Dasar menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku untuk mengerjakan bersama kalau kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku akhirnya, tidak bisa membendung penasaran.

Ueki terdiam, menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku balas menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, menunggu jawabannya. Setelah sepersekian detik aku menunggu, Ueki menjawab dengan santai, seolah sudah jelas sekali jawabannya.

"Kemarin sore, 'kan, aku belum selesai. Jadi kupikir kerjakan saja bersama supaya lebih cepat, ternyata semalam sudah selesai. Lalu kupikir kau butuh bantuan, makanya aku tidak membatalkannya."

Dasar bodoh. Polos. Sombong? Kurasa tidak, dia hanya terlalu polos. Dasar menyebalkan. Padahal kami sudah kelas 2 SMA, tetapi kepolosannya masih belum hilang sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Rasa rela berkorbannya juga tidak berubah. Dia juga masih egois, masih merasa dirinya harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kesulitan temannya.

"Hei Mori," kata Ueki kembali menunjuk salah satu soal di buku tugasku. "Dari tadi kau berputar-putar terus di soal ini, mau kubantu?"

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri," ucapku mengulang dengan ketus.

"Itu yang kau katakan tadi, dan masih tidak ada perkembangan."

Izinkan aku melempar pensilku ke muka bodohnya. Ah, tak perlu izin. Aku langsung saja melempar pensilku membuatnya menjerit kaget.

.::***::.

Aku dan Ueki berjalan pulang bersama lagi. Tidak bisa disebut pulang, sebenarnya, karena kami memang menuju salah satu taman dekat sekolah. Untuk membersihkannya, tentu saja. Apa lagi? Aku berjalan di belakang Ueki, menatap punggung Ueki. Meskipun dilihat dari depan ia tampak loyo karena sering mengantuk, tetapi jika dilihat dari belakang Ueki tampak tegap, berjalan dengan gagah. Sejujurnya, dia tampak keren.

Oke, hentikan semua pikiran konyol ini, Mori. Aku menghela napas berat, yang rupanya terdengar oleh Ueki, karena dia melihatku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu membantuku mengerjakan tugas, Ueki. Maaf merepotkanmu," kataku formal. Aku sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali. Jangan tanya mengapa, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku mengatakannya berkali-kali.

Ueki malah memukul kepalaku pelan. "Kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin, lalu tadi malam di_ e-mail_ juga, tadi pagi juga, lalu saat istirahat juga, lalu … "

Sebelum Ueki melanjutkan perkataannya, aku sudah menutup mulutnya dengan membalas memukul kepalanya, dengan sangat keras. Ueki berteriak kesakitan.

Rasanya nostalgia. Sebelum Ueki pergi ke Dunia Kemakmuran, aku dan dia juga saling memukul seperti tadi, 'kan?**(1)**

Ah, aku jadi ingat saat itu. Saat pertama kalinya Ueki mengandalkanku, dan aku langsung menyalahinya saat itu juga. Padahal itu kejadian itu sudah berlangsung tiga tahun, tapi aku masih merasa bersalah padanya. "Ueki?" panggilku saat kami sudah sampai pada salah satu taman dan mulai membersihkannya.

"Hm?" jawab Ueki cuek, tampak tidak tertarik pada perkataanku.

"Maafkan aku." Aku berkata dengan badan memunggungi Ueki. Aku tidak ingin Ueki melihat wajahku dengan heran atau semacamnya.

"Karena mengerjakan PR kemarin? Ini sudah keenam kalinya kau—"

"Bukan!" teriakku gemas, memotong ucapan Ueki, seraya membalikkan badanku menghadapnya. Rasanya aku selalu memotong ucapan Ueki. Otaknya memang encer, tapi dia sangat bodoh. Dasar aneh. Alien. Memang benar dia alien, 'kan? Dia manusia langit.

Ah, pikiranku melantur lagi.

"Kalau begitu, maaf kenapa?"

Aku menggigit bibir, tidak yakin harus berkata apa. Ueki tetap menunggu kelanjutan ucapanku. Setelah beberapa detik, Ueki tampak cuek dan kembali membersihkan taman, sementara aku masih terpaku. Rasanya aku sedikit sakit hati. Aku berharap Ueki segera mengerti rasa bersalahku, menenangkanku, atau apalah.

Ah, dasar konyol. Bukankah aku merasa bersalah karena aku selalu bergantung padanya? Kenapa aku malah berharap dia mengerti keadaanku dan menenangkanku? Sama saja aku masih bergantung padanya.

"Aku minta maaf karena … " ucapku tiba-tiba. Saat ini kami sudah bersiap-siap pulang. " … karena aku selalu mengandalkanmu. Dan aku benci mengandalkan orang lain. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Ueki tidak merespons, mungkin dia terlalu lelah untuk mendengar keluh kesahku yang memang tidak penting. Sudah kuulang beberapa kali perkataan ini pada Ueki. Bahkan aku memarahi Ueki gara-gara ia terlalu keras kepala menjadi andalan semua orang.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga meminta maaf," kata Ueki santai, tidak diduga olehku.

Kupikir dia akan cuek seperti biasa. "Mengapa?" tanyaku tidak bisa membendung rasa penasaranku.

"Kau tiap hari membantuku membersihkan taman, aku mengandalkanmu, kau tahu?"

Dasar bodoh. Dasar payah. Aku tahu ia mengatakan itu untuk meyakinkanku bahwa 'ueki juga mengandalkan teman-temannya'. Walaupun begitu … aku tetap saja terharu. Aku meremas rokku, berusaha menahan aliran air mata.

"Dasar bodoh," isakku.

"Loh? Kau tidak percaya?" Ueki berkata dengan terkejut. Dengan penglihatan yang kabur karena mataku basah, aku menatap Ueki heran. Mengapa ia berpikir aku tidak percaya? Dasar otak udang. Otak encer sekaligus otak udang. Aku tidak bisa mengenali pikirannya sedikit pun,—kecuali pikiran egoisnya untuk selalu melindungi teman-temannya.

"Kau masih ingat kata-kataku sesaat sebelum pergi ke Dunia Kemakmuran bersama Wool?" tanya Ueki akhirnya.

"_Bisakah aku mengandalkan satu hal padamu? Soalnya tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan selain dirimu."_

Aku cepat-cepat menghapus air mata. Dasar aku cengeng. akhirnya aku mengejek diriku sendiri, bukan mengejek Ueki lagi.

"_Ingatlah aku!"_

"Aku melupakanmu saat di Dunia Kemakmuran. Sama saja kau tidak mengan—"

"Sekarang kau ingat aku, 'kan?" tanya Ueki. Ia menoleh padaku, menunjukkan senyum lebarnya yang ramah.

"Tentu saja! _Cube_ kan sudah dikembalikan."

"Ya, tapi aku memintamu untuk terus mengingatku. Kau sendiri 'kan, yang bilang akan terus mengingatku walaupun itu seratus atau seribu tahun lagi."

Seandainya aku tidak tahu bahwa Ueki adalah manusia yang sangat polos, aku pasti sudah mengira dia menggodaku. Dasar … "Bodoh." Aku menangis lagi. Dasar aku bodoh. Aku cengeng.

"Eh? Kau masih tidak percaya?"

Dasar Ueki bodoh.

"Aku percaya," kataku, berusaha tidak kembali memukul kepalanya, "dan aku tidak akan menyalahi apa yang kau andalkan padamu lagi. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu lagi."

Ueki tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

.

.

**End.**

* * *

**(1)** law of ueki plus, chapter 1, halaman 60-61

Fic yang bukan request (akhirnya) haha. Berharap ada yang berbaik hati membaca, lebih baik hati kalau memberi review. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki kekurangan, saya pasti menerima kritik dan saran dengan tangan terbuka.

Komik ueki saya ada di rumah lama, jadi saya lupa sama sekali gimana pengkarakteran mereka. Maaf kalo OOC-nya berlebihan.

_No silent readers, please? Thank you._


End file.
